Spider-Man: Daleko od domu (Film 2019)
Spider-Man: Daleko Od Domu, to ostatni film fazy trzeciej Marvel Cinematic Universe. Opis Peter Parker powraca jako Spider-Man w nowym filmie "Spider-Man: Daleko od domu". Nasz superbohater z sąsiedztwa przyłącza się do swych najlepszych przyjaciół – Neda, MJ i reszty, by wspólnie wyruszyć na europejskie wakacje. A jednak plan porzucenia wcielenia Spider-Mana na kilka tygodni nie udaje się, kiedy Peter – z wielkimi oporami – decyduje się pomóc Nickowi Fury’emu odkryć sekret tajemniczych ataków, które pustoszą kontynent. Postacie Bohaterowie *Peter Parker Złoczyńcy *Mysterio *Żywiołaki *Cyklon *William Ginter Riva *Guterman *Victoria Snow *Janice Lincoln Drugoplanowe postacie *Ned Leeds *Michelle "MJ" Jones *May Parker *Happy Hogan *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Nick Fury Galeria pobrane.jpg pobrane (2).jpg images (2).jpg pobrane (1).jpg Obsada * Tom Holland - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Jake Gyllenhaal - Quentin Beck / Mysterio * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * Jacob Batalon - Ned Leeds * Zendaya - Michelle „MJ” Jones * Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill * Marisa Tomei - May Parker Zwiastuny thumb|left|335 px Ciekawostki * Geneza Mysterio bardzo się różni od tej z komiksów. * Były plotki, że w scenie po napisach pojawiają się Sinister Six. * Film kręcono od 2 lipca do 16 października 2018 roku. * Matt Damon odrzucił rolę czarnego charakteru. * W czasie balu charytatywnego, który ciocia May zorganizowała dla bezdomnych po Blipie, na jednej ze ścian możemy odnaleźć plakat zapowiadający walkę Crushera Hogana i Bone Saw McGrawa. Druga z tych postaci pojawiła się w filmie Spider-Man z 2002 roku, natomiast Crusher Hogan to bohater znany z komiksowego debiutu Pajączka, zeszytu Amazing Fantasy #15. * Na walizce, do której Peter pakuje swoje ubrania przed wyjazdem do Europy, pojawiają się litery BFP. To najprawdopodobniej odwołanie do postaci wujka Bena, którego pełne imię w komiksach brzmiało Benjamin Franklin Parker. * W trakcie samolotowej podróży do Europy uczestnicy lotu mogą oglądać aż 5 filmów odnoszących się do historii MCU. Posiadają one tytuły The Snap, Finding Wakanda, Hunting Hydra, Heart of Iron: The Tony Stark Story i NOVA. Ten ostatni niektórzy biorą za odwołanie do komiksowego Richarda Ridera aka Novy, ale mamy tu po prostu do czynienia z dokumentem, w którym znany z filmów o Thorze doktor Erik Selvig tłumaczy zasadę działania mostów Einsteina-Rosena (warto dodać, że w teorii tunele te mogłyby prowadzić do innych światów). * Gdy licealiści zastanawiają się nad tym, kim jest Mysterio, Flash Thompson wspomina historię marynarza Morrisa Bencha, który po tajemniczym eksperymencie stał się potężną istotą. Morris Bench w komiksach był Hydro-Manem. * Nie jest jasne, czy obecność Gwiezdnych Wojen w MCU możemy uznać za kanoniczną. Fury używając Szekspirowskiego cytatu wspomina co prawda o kosmicznej sadze, jednak Samuel L. Jackson wcielał się w niej w postać Mace’a Windu. Podobny paradoks znamy już z Avengers: Endgame, gdy Iron Man określa Thora mianem „Lebowskiego”, Big Lebowski, Jeff Bridges, zagrał w MCU Obadiah Stane’a. * Mysterio w ramach swoich kłamstw przedstawia się jako postać z Ziemi-833. W tym komiksowym świecie działa Spider-UK, jak również Kapitan Brytania. * Żywiołaki również okazują się jedynie wytworem projektorów Mysterio. Warto jednak zauważyć, że każdy z nich na poziomie wizualnym czy wykorzystywanych mocy przypomina komiksowych Zefira, Hydrona, Magnum i Hellfire. * Dmitrij, współpracownik Fury’ego, który wiezie licealistów do Pragi, w przyszłych odsłonach MCU może zaprezentować się widzom jako komiksowy złoczyńca, Dmitrij Smerdiakow aka Chameleon. W taki obrót spraw fani wierzyli już przed premierą Daleko od domu, jednak nie jest wykluczone, że Marvel Studios zdecyduje się po prostu inaczej ukazać genezę tego antagonisty. * W filmie Spider-Man z 2002 roku widzimy Zielonego Goblina, który trzyma Mary Jane nad krawędzią mostu – gdy ją z niego popycha, Pajączek skacze za nią (skok Pajączka, tym razem za Gwen Stacy, pokazano też w Niesamowitym Spider-Manie 2). Podobną sekwencję zobaczyliśmy w Daleko od domu w trakcie sceny bitwy z Mysterio w Berlinie, gdy Parker chce ratować rzekomo wypchniętą przez złoczyńcę MJ. * Wychodzący z grobu Iron Man, którego w wybudzonym przez Mysterio koszmarze widzi Peter, ma złamaną maskę, przez którą można dostrzec fragment jego czaszki. Dokładnie taki sam kadr widzieliśmy w komiksowym zeszycie Marvel Zombies #1 z 2006 roku. * Gdy Peter w samolocie Happy’ego szuka dla siebie nowej zbroi, dosłownie przez chwilę przegląda hologram ze strojem, który wygląda identycznie jak kostium Iron Spider z komiksowej serii Civil War. * Fury w rozmowie z Parkerem, Mysterio i Marią Hill mówi o „uśpionych komórkach Kree”. Niektórzy komentatorzy biorą to za nawiązanie do komiksowej serii Tajne Wojny, w której Skrulle podszywali się pod wielu ziemskich herosów. * Scena śmierci Mysterio w swoim przekazie nawiązuje do komiksowej serii „Guardian Devil” – antagonista został pokonany przez Daredevila, a heros tłumaczy mu, że największą iluzją było jego życie. Mysterio sięga jednak po broń i popełnia samobójstwo twierdząc, że „to także skradnie”. * Gdy w ramach ostatniej sekwencji Parker przemieszcza się po Nowym Jorku, w pewnym momencie sam sobie robi zdjęcie. Poza, jaką przybiera, stanowi dość czytelne nawiązanie do selfie znanych z gry „Marvel’s Spider-Man”. * Parker przemieszcza się również na tle Avengers Tower, ta ma najprawdopodobniej nowego właściciela. Napis przed budynkiem głosi bowiem: „Nie możemy się doczekać, by powiedzieć wam, co dalej… 1, 2, 3, ?”. Niektórzy fani biorą to za odwołanie do 4. fazy MCU, inni zaś za nawiązanie do komiksowej Fantastycznej Czwórki. * Pierwsza ze scen po napisach pokazuje nam, jak Daily Bugle (poinformowane przez Mysterio) ujawnia światu, że Peter Parker jest Spider-Manem. Pajączek zdradził swoją tożsamość choćby w komiksowej serii Civil War, następstwa tego wydarzenia były jednak tak wielkie, że Marvel ostatecznie zdecydował się cofnąć cały zabieg. * W tej samej scenie, J. Jonah Jameson, jest grany przez J.K. Simmonsa który wcielił się w tą samą postać w trylogii Raimiego. * Druga ze scen po napisach rodzi pytanie o to, jak wyglądała współpraca Talosa i Fury’ego w dotychczasowej historii MCU. Scenarzyści Daleko od domu wyjawili bowiem, że na pogrzebie Iron Mana mieliśmy widzieć prawdziwego Nicka, nie jest więc jasne, dlaczego do pogrzebu nawiązuje Talos-Fury w filmie o Pajączku. * W filmie Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów dowiadujemy się o technologii B.A.R.F., którą Tony Stark stworzył w celu leczenia traumy po śmierci rodziców. Z Daleko od domu wynika jednak, że jej prawdziwym twórcą był właśnie Quentin Beck aka Mysterio. * Gdy w trakcie finałowej bitwy z Mysterio Żywiołaki łączą się ze sobą, tworząc wielkiego potwora, nauczyciele Petera nazywają go albo „Power Rangers” (pan Dell odwołuje się do Megazorda), albo „Voltron” (z takiego założenia wychodzi pan Harrington). * W trakcie pracy w samolocie Happy’ego Peter słyszy dźwięki utworu „Back in Black” zespołu AC/DC, mylnie biorąc go za piosenkę Led Zepellin. Przypomnijmy, że „Back in Black” słyszeliśmy już w1 filmie Iron Man z 2008 roku, a utwory AC/DC pojawiały się również w produkcjach Avengers czy Iron Man 2. * Brad Davis podobnie jak w komiksie rywalizuje z Peterem o ukochaną, w pierwowzorze bohater ten był popularnym w liceum futbolistą, który umawiał się z Mary Jane Watson. Warto jednak dodać, że Brad pojawił się tylko w jednym zeszycie komiksowym. * W jednej z ostatnich scen widzimy, jak z lotniska Flasha odbiera szofer, który informuje chłopaka, że rodzice nie mieli dla niego czasu. W komiksach ojciec Flasha Thompsona był niezwykle surowy i bardzo źle traktował swojego syna. * W trakcie bitwy z dronami w Londynie te powalają Parkera potężną falą dźwiękową. Jak wyjawił reżyser Jon Watts, posiłkował się on dokładnie tą samą technologią, której wykorzystanie widzieliśmy już w filmie The Incredible Hulk. * Nick Fury w kosmosie stara się udawać, że przebywa na wakacjach. Niektórzy komentatorzy biorą tę scenę za odwołanie do serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y., w którym w pierwszych sezonach często wspominano o Tahiti jako miejscu wakacyjnego urlopu. T.A.H.I.T.I. to także kodowa nazwa projektu, dzięki któremu Phil Coulson powrócił do świata żywych. * W czasie bitwy z Mysterio w Londynie Spider-Man w jedną dłoń bierze fragment Tower Bridge, w drugą zaś zepsuty projektor, by wyruszyć naprzeciw całej armii projektorów złoczyńcy. Możemy tu znaleźć nawiązanie do sposobu, w jaki Kapitan Ameryka ruszał sam do boju z armią Thanosa w filmie Avengers: Endgame. * Jednym ze współpracowników Mysterio jest William Ginter Riva, który besztany przez Obadiah Stane’a nie był w stanie odtworzyć reaktora łukowego Starka. Postać tę znamy już z filmu Iron Man tym razem w jej rolę znów wcielił się Peter Billingsley. Warto też zauważyć, że to właśnie Riva okazał się tym, który przesłał do Daily Bugle wideo ujawniające prawdziwą tożsamość Spider-Mana. * Brad Davis nosi w filmie tę samą kurtkę, którą Eddie Brock miał na sobie w filmie „Venom” z 2018 roku. * Pod koniec filmu Happy próbuje rzucać tarczą, stwierdzając, że „nie wie, jak robił to zawsze Cap”. * Gdy MJ, Flash, Ned, Betty i Happy ukrywają się w londyńskiej Tower, jedna ze zbroi do złudzenia przypomina strój komiksowego herosa Marvela, Black Knighta. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Uniwerse Kategoria:Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Spider-Man (filmy) Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Peter Parker (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Nick Fury (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Mysterio Kategoria:Nick Fury Kategoria:Quentin Beck (Ziemia-19999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Iron Spider (Zbroja) (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Michelle Jones/Ziemia 199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:2019/Premiera